A New Fellowship
by Twitch
Summary: *Chapter 8 is finally up!* The Rider of Lothlorien returns...but Haldir can't leave his duties to the Lord and Lady can he, will he follow his Heart or his Duties as Marchwarden of Lothlorien? R&R please!
1. Chapter One

A/N: Ok my first LOTR fic..be nice please?  
  
Disclaimer: um, I own The Woods of Dunland (silent 'D') and all its contents (  
  
Chapter One  
  
Silently, Énya crouched behind the brush, arrow pulled back to the full stretch; she stared long and hard on her prey: eyeing it, sensing its movements, ready, like her father taught her before he passed, Patients, patients and silence.  
  
Énya squinted; the deer flinched, had it seen her? don't panic, focus, as stubborn as she was, she needed to prove to Rion that she could do it.  
  
Énya pulled back.not keeping her elven eyes of her prey, and released.  
  
Her heart jumped. She did it! She would prove to Rion that she would one day be a worthy soldier. She smiled triumphantly and made her way over to the deceased deer. She examined it, it was dead, that was for sure. She smiled again.  
  
Énya had worn male elven clothing since she was young. She was stubborn and always pushing herself to the limits. She wore knee high boots made of cow hide. A small skirt with a belt that held the sword 'Moiynia' a handmade elven sword, it was long and tiny, that curved. Her father had given it to her before his death.  
  
Above her skirt she wore a plain green shirt, but over top was a mix of armor and straps that held her bow and arrows. Her hair was tied crudely behind her neck with some twine and went down her back, just to her hips. Her bangs were to her well pointed Elven ears and usually covered her face. Her eyes were enormous green, and with the trait of all Dunland elves, the color changed with her emotions. Énya never thought of herself as pretty or graceful. She was kind of a klutz, she usual found herself competing with who ever whenever, she was very competitive.  
  
She never knew her mother and Énmous her father, the lord of the woods of Dunland, passed when she was just a child. The closest blood relative was Isilmer, and he became Lord of Dunland, himself, his wife Yenta and their son Rion (who was only a few years older than Énya) raised Énya, though it was quite difficult as independent and stubborn as she was.  
  
After numerous attempts, Énya realized that she couldn't lift the large deer; she grumbled and childishly kicked the ground. She cursed in elvish and slumped to the soft mossy ground  
  
"Need an extra hand?" a laughing voice behind her asked suddenly  
  
"Go away Rion, I do not need your help" she groaned  
  
Rion dismounted his horse and smiled and sat down beside her "Who says I came to help you?" he smirked  
  
He was always making fun of her. Not making, playing, and Énya usually went along with it. She didn't let his picking at her get in the way. Over all they were rather good friends, though they were almost completely different people.  
  
Énya loved the woods, and being alone, Rion loved to be around people and the comfort of indoors, she was stubborn, she had to work and earn almost everything she every had, Rion being son of the lord of Dunland, was spoiled.  
  
Rion tended to overreact a lot, unlike Énya, he was very loud and outgoing, and a bit obnoxious. Énya liked to smile and laugh, thought she wasn't much of a talker.  
  
Rion was very big, not mostly muscles though. Though he had many, he was just very big built. Énya on the other hand had some muscles; she wasn't completely weak or useless. She was small though, taller than most female Elfs, but thin.  
  
He smiled down at Énya; she rolled her eyes and stood up. Refusing Rion's stretched out hand. He grunted as he lifted the deer over his shoulder  
  
Rion had perfect teeth. He was very handsome. He had long white hair. Énya's teeth were somewhat pointy; she looked somewhat of a vampire, though not completely. Though when she complained about it, Rion just said she had perfectly cute teeth, and than he'd always add "If you ever smiled!"  
  
Énya walked behind Rion, deep in thought. Rion turned and looked sideways at her, raising an eyebrow "What's on your mind Énya?" he asked with a flirtatious smile  
  
She shook her head "nothing" she smiled weekly  
  
She tried to shake it off, but the haunting feeling wouldn't leave, the feeling that something terrible was going to happen right in the pit of her stomach  
  
Énya's gaze fell to the ground for only a second when she heard the sound of an arrow flying through the air, she looked up to see Rion. He was leaning to one side. Blinking and gasping furiously  
  
"Rion" she said quietly, then clued in "Oh my god" she said quickly and rushed over just as he collapsed onto the ground. She kneeled down and rolled him over, placing his head on her lap. She saw more arrows and ducked, covering Rion's face with her arms.  
  
She turned, shouting, coming from every direction, the sound of a thousand feet running across the leaves.  
  
She squinted at the figures in the distance. Uruk-Hai! She gasped in horror as thousands of them ran a quarter mile ahead of her. Running towards the city! She knew it! But.why would Sauron send the Uruk-Hair here! She didn't understand  
  
Don't think! She scolded herself, Act! What am I going to do! She didn't have time; she saw 5 or 6 of them heading towards her. She whistled for Rion's horse Sadine. They were coming, she quickly grabbed her bow and aimed, she released, didn't have time to see if it had hit one, she took a deep breath and used all her strength to lift Rion up over his horse. She kissed his head "Please.please let the gods spare him" she was or course referring to Raine and Veneto the first Lady and Lord of her people, they were great gods of the wood of Dunland. She gave a quick prayer and swallowed hard  
  
She heard a horse shout and turned, they were to close. She drew Moiynia and stood in a fighting stance, she couldn't go back to the village. She slapped Rion's horse's rear in the direction of the fields "Quickly Sadine, hurry now" she whispered, and the horse sped off.  
  
They were coming, too close, she swung. Hit one under the neck, it fell back. She swirled around, kicking one in the chest and thrusting it through its chest, it swung: caught her arm. She winced, Two more left. She squinted, study your prey. Think, don't give in, study.  
  
She swung up, catching it right under the chin. She gasped as an arrow hit her right in her lower left side.she grabbed it.winced, she gasped as another one hit just above her armpit. She cried out in pain. Can't give up, She told herself. She swung one last time. Hitting the last one right in the stomach, it fell, but not before swinging its huge fist and nailing her right in her temple. She felt now pain. She collapsed onto the ground.  
  
An Uruk-Hai looked down on her "This is the women who killed 4 of my men!" He howled  
  
"She is still alive, Sir" one smaller Uruk-Hai said  
  
He growled  
  
"Shall we dispose of her?" the small on asked  
  
The Larger one smiled evilly "No.let her bleed" he spat and they turned around "Come, we will claim the City Of Donlorien tonight, and all the Woods of Dunland shall be ours!"  
  
"But why such a small City?" the small one asked  
  
"We do not ask questions of Lord Sauron, we simple for fill them, come! Let's fight! KILL!" he bellowed and they ran through the woods  
  
Something wet, cold, lumpy, licking her face. Sadine, she looked up to Rion's horse, Sadine, licking her face. She smiled weekly. Than remembered what had happened  
  
My people are under attack! She gasped; she couldn't go back to Dunlorien. She had to get help, give her people a fighting chance. "We must ride to Lothlorien" she gasped, it was the closest city. She saw fire and heard people shouting orders.  
  
She cried out in pain as she forced herself to stand. Rion's face was white, his lips were blue, but he was alive. She thought, she couldn't tell.  
  
It was a two day ride to Lothlorien. She bit her lip as she mounted Sadine, her eye site was blurry. Had to get to Lothlorien, had to get help, for Rion, and her people  
  
She leaned close to Sadine's ear "To.Loth...lorien.Sadine" she said softly "Hurry"  
  
A/N: Okay, tell me what you think, more to come 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: And I'm back, R&R plz  
  
Chapter two  
  
Haldir stood on guard of the southern wood. It had been two days since, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas had entered the wood, Frodo and Sam were heading to Mordor. Aragorn came to Lothlorien for help because their Halfling friends were captured by Uruk-Hai, they asked Galadriel for aid and food.  
  
Nothing interesting had ever happened in the Woods of Lorien, not that it bothered him, Haldir loved a battle, but he would never want a battle to take place on the lands he loved so much  
  
He took a deep breath, it was dark, the sun had just set, and his eyes were still adjusting. He heard trotting. The sounds of hoofs crunching against the leaves, he drew his bow, and walked cautiously towards the sound.  
  
A dark horse, with a women leaning forward, her eyes were glassy, open, but they had an almost.dead look to them, a body was slumped over in front of her.  
  
He ran over, the man was obviously dead, he'd been dead for about 2/3 days, but the smell. He looked at the women, she was Elven, he stepped back, and she didn't even lift her head to notice his presence. Her hair was wet from sweat and bangs covered most of her face. She had blood dripping down her cheek and two arrows pointing out of her, he just noticed as he eyes adjusted. She looked exhausted. She lifted her head, wincing in pain  
  
"I come from Dunlorien." she gasped "I.need.to.see" her eyes rolled up, he stepped forward to catch her is she fell  
  
"A.heale" she didn't get the sentence out before she collapsed off the horse and fell to the ground, Haldir didn't even have a chance to catch her.  
  
His eyes widened and he ran by her side, her fall had cause the arrow in her arm to come through the other side, he leaned closer to see if she was still alive, her breath was small and forced, and getting weaker.  
  
He called for his horse. He trotted over, Haldir patted his head "Good boy" he lifted her up over it. He lifted himself up and placed her in front of her, her head fell back against his shoulder. He cried out to his horse and they sped off towards Lothlorien  
  
Énya's eyes opened slowly, she gasped. Pain struck her side, shoulder and head, she winced, sat up slowly. A man, she sat up "Lord Celeborn!" she knew he was a healer  
  
"Please." she gasped "you.must heal, my brother" she laid back down  
  
He smiled weekly, gazing down upon the wounded women; she looked so young maybe only in her late thousands. He felt sorrow for her, for the loss of her brother  
  
"He has passed" Lord Celeborn said softly  
  
"No." she gasped quietly, she closed her eyes, she buried her face in her knees  
  
Lord Celeborn stood up "I will leave you to your sorrows"  
  
"No!" she gasped "My people! Dunlorien is under attack" she was straining to get her words out  
  
"Please.send help"  
  
He nodded "I will do what I can" he nodded solemnly, showing pity for the poor creature, and walked out the door  
  
Haldir could not sleep, could not eat, why? He couldn't stop thinking about her, his stomach ached, yet he wasn't in the least bit hungry. Was she okay?  
  
He found himself walking down the stairs to the North Tower of Lothlorien, looking for Galadriel, looking for that girl, he didn't even know why, he felt the need, to see her, make sure he was okay, he felt somewhat, responsible for her.  
  
He saw Lord Celeborn "Lord" he bowed "Where is the lady who came in injured last night?"  
  
He raised his arm to the left "The third room down the hall, she is very weak Haldir" he bowed his head "You may see if you please"  
  
Haldir nodded in thanks and walked towards the door  
  
He opened it slowly, her eyes were closed, and her head had a small bandage and her shoulder as well. She blinked. Her eyes wondered slowly towards him  
  
He suddenly felt lost for words, what we going to ask!? Hey, how are you? What happened? He felt his face flush, his eyes widened  
  
"How are you feeling?" he tried to sounds bold, not give away he was feeling very awkward at the moment.  
  
"Fine." her voice was distance, a lot of remorse in her tone "Is Lord Celeborn sending soldiers to fight?"  
  
"Fight?" he asked, he was unsure of what she was talking about "Where?"  
  
"To Dunlorien, my people are under attack by the Uruk-Hai" she still didn't turn to face him fully, he walked closer.  
  
"I am unsure my lady" he felt stupid for not knowing the answer  
  
"I am not a lady, my name is Énya" she said softly, sounding a little bit annoyed  
  
He flushed "I am Haldir"  
  
She sat up slowly, than turned to look at him, I know that face, she thought  
  
Her expression made her look like she was deep in thought  
  
"You're the guard.from the night I came here." she flushed, she didn't really like apologizing, or giving thanks, it made her feel strange, week almost  
  
"Thank you." she said softly  
  
"Your Welcome" he smiled at her blushing, though he didn't understand why, he rarely smiled  
  
Now, if Rion had smiled at her blushing, she would have let him have it, but this man. This Haldir, made her want to smile. And she did.  
  
She sat up straight, winced a bit, then tried to stand. She stumbled, held out her hand to steady herself.  
  
Haldir held out his hand to help her. She winced and sat down, grabbing her boots and attempting to put them on  
  
Pain in her shoulder shot down her back, she cried out in pain and dropped her boot. Her hand was shaking  
  
She cursed in elvish, Haldir smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder  
  
She put her head in her hands "How can I help my people, if I cannot tie up my own boot?" she asked to no one unparticular  
  
He smiled softly "I will talk to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, rest now" he smile again, she looked up and their eyes met.  
  
And they both felt something.they never felt before  
  
A/N: very.sappy I know, but they're so tough and stubborn! I just had to bring it out! *dances around* R&R please, I need fuel to keep on righting =) 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hello, I have no reviews so far *sniff sniff* oh well, I'm happy anyway =) R&R please! *gravels*  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Haldir kept true to his word, he made his way to the Silver Ring (yes I made that up.this is a fanfic =) where the Lord and Lady spent most of their time.  
  
Lord Celeborn was sitting in his thrown, holding the hand of Lady Galadriel.  
  
He bowed onto one knee. "My Lord, My Lady" he greeted them  
  
"At ease Haldir" Lord Celeborn motioned him to stand up.  
  
"The women, Énya, who was brought to us 3 nights ago" he tried to remain confident when Lord Celeborn gave him a slightly annoyed look  
  
"Her People in Dunlorien are under attack by the Uruk-Hai, her people are small. They don't have enough soldiers to keep them at bay. She requests us to send reinforcements"  
  
Lady Galadriel remained silent.  
  
"We need our people here" Lord Celeborn said flatly  
  
"We have many soldiers!" Haldir stated, Celeborn looked at him angrily  
  
"And what will we do if the Uruk-Hai attack Lothlorien and all our soldiers are defending Dunlorien?" Lord Celeborn defended, he knew he would win  
  
"Sarumon wouldn't dare attack the Woods of Lorien" Galadriel spoke suddenly  
  
He took her hand in his "My Lady, we do not know here the Uruk-Hai will attack next, we need our soldiers here"  
  
Haldir sensed that the fact the Uruk-Hai might attack Lothlorien wasn't the reason he was refusing to aid Dunlorien, something else was there, something else was stopping Lord Celeborn from giving aid to Dunlorien.  
  
Haldir took a deep breath "Sir, what about my men? There are about 20 of them; they will be willing to fight for Dunlorien"  
  
Lord Celeborn turned towards Haldir, anger in his eyes "Do you not hear me Haldir!!!" he bellowed "Our Soldiers stay here! We need them for our protection! Dunlorien can protect themselves!" he gasped, than sat back in chair, calming himself.  
  
Haldir looked down, why was Lord Celeborn doing this? Énya's people were dying.and he could do anything to help  
  
Haldir nodded and bowed his head, Lady Galadriel looked away. Her eyes looked guilty.  
  
Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli sat eating around a white round table in the lovely forest of Lothlorien  
  
"This place is beautiful" Gimli stated in awe  
  
"Haldir!" Legolas chimed, interrupting Gimli's daydream, who looked at Legolas angrily  
  
Haldir had a depressed look upon him. Legolas and Aragorn motioned for him to sit. "What is troubling you Haldir?" Aragorn questioned  
  
"An injured Elven woman came to Lothlorien 3 nights ago." he said softly  
  
"You have.feelings for this woman?" Aragorn questioned  
  
Did he? No, that was not the case. He shook his head "Her City is under attack.and Lord Celeborn will not send Soldiers to its aid."  
  
"Why not?" Legolas asked, raising an eyebrow, it was not like Lord Celeborn to refuse to aid a city in need.  
  
"He says he needs his soldiers incase the Uruk-Hai attack Lothlorien." he said softly, still in thought about Énya, he had to help her.somehow  
  
"What about your men? You are captain of the Northern fleet of Lorien. Will your men not aid you?"  
  
"Celeborn will not allow it"  
  
Legolas and Aragorn gasped in unison "That is very unlike Celeborn" Legolas stated  
  
Haldir nodded in agreement "Yes, I fear there is something else behind his refusal. I fear if he finally sends Soldiers to Dunlorien.it will be too late"  
  
Aragorn nodded "We will go" he looked to Legolas "Bring your men Haldir, 20 Elven soldiers, Legolas, Myself and Gimli, we are not large. But we will aid" Legolas nodded in agreement, Gimli did not.  
  
"No Aragorn! I have heard tell of Dunlorien.no Dwarf shall enter the Realm of Dunland, and live to tell tale, men as well, they are a the most enclosed and secretive of Elven kind, they raise their young to despise all who is not Elven!" Gimli sneered "I will no go to the lands of Dunland  
  
"The City is under attack, and we have come to aid! I believe they will understand" Aragorn protested. Gimli sighed "I feel for her people Haldir." he sighed and looked down in guilt  
  
"Fine, myself and Legolas will go" Aragorn shot Gimli a despised look, Gimli looked away  
  
"I may never be aloud to enter Lothlorien again.if I go against the wishes of Lord Celeborn." He looked away  
  
"You wish not to aid the city of Dunlorien" Aragorn raised an eyebrow  
  
"No.lets go" Haldir said, not missing a beat  
  
Aragorn thought for a moment "No, we rest. Gather our strength, I prey the battle may still be raging."  
  
"Yes, as do I" Said Haldir "I prey her people are still.among the living"  
  
Legolas nodded "We will leave at sunrise"  
  
They all nodded, Haldir smiled slightly "Thank you my friends" they nodded and smiled back, Aragorn placed a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and walked off.  
  
Haldir felt very confident, he was glad to help. He missed battle.but, would lord Celeborn let him come back to Lothlorien.after he went against his wishes.Haldir thought.what was he going to do.if he couldn't return home.  
  
He passed Galadriel's Mirror on his way to visit Énya, than he had to talk to his men. He gazed slowly into it, the mirror was empty. A voice behind him spoke, its voice as light as a song.  
  
"You will aid the City of Dunlorien?"  
  
Haldir spun around, Lady Galadriel  
  
He bowed "My Lady"  
  
She walked passed him. Not once glancing over in his direction. She lifted the thin silver vile and slowly eased it over the water in the mirror, filling it  
  
"A conflict long ago." she said softly, her eyes lifted to meet his gaze  
  
"A conflict? What kind of conflict?" Haldir questioned eagerly  
  
"Were two kings fought for the alliance of the two wood." she placed the vile onto the small stone ledge, and motioned Haldir to look into the mirror  
  
He cautiously stepped forward  
  
~In the Mirror~  
  
Two elven men stood, He knew one was Lord Celeborn, but who was the other?  
  
"There is an alliance of Men and Elves, to fight for the freedom of Middle Earth" Lord Celeborn "I beg you Lord Isilmer, join that alliance, send your people to fight for middle earth!"  
  
Lord Isilmer spoke coolly "Lord Sauron has never bothered my people.I have no need to send them to their doom"  
  
Lord Celeborn protested "Your people are the most excellent Archers in all Elven country! Why not use that to aid us in the fight for freedom of ALL middle Earth!?"  
  
Lord Isilmer shook his head "No.my people are safe here, let the Orcs of Sauron attack here! We will defeat them!" he shouted confidently  
  
Lord Celeborn huffed "Fine Lord Isilmer, you wish to have no alliance with us, than when you shall be under siege! Expect no aid from Lothlorien!" he sneered, spun on his heal and walked out  
  
~Back to Present~  
  
Haldir looked up, he understood, but he couldn't just let those people.die, He looked up at Lady Galadriel  
  
She nodded solemnly "Take your men, fight for Dunlorien" she said softly, she opened Haldir's hand "Take this, let it aid those in need of a healer" she placed a oval blue gem in his hand, he looked up at her, confused "Wear it with you" she smiled, she didn't explain what it did, she simply, walked away.  
  
Haldir held it tight; he placed it around his neck with the string attached, but I am no healer, he thought to himself, why was I in need of this gem? He sighed and continued walking towards Énya's room  
  
A/N: tada! kind of.odd I know....=D anyway, R&R please =D 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: and I am back, and review less =( *sigh* anyway, things may get some what interesting.*chuckles* sooo...please R&R! please please pppllleeeeaaase!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Énya flung her cloak around her shoulder, she fashioned it wish a small silver feather broach she had since she was a child.  
  
She placed her sword in its scabbard and her quiver and bow on her back; she wore some armor, a metal plate on her left arm that was her shield and a small chain male short sleeved shirt, the sleeves hung out underneath her sleeveless green top, but was over top of a baggy long sleeved black shirt. She wore black leggings underneath her light green skirt, because fall was fading to winter and it was getting cold. She fashioned her knee high boots, with some strain, but Lord Celeborn was an excellent healer.  
  
She turned around to see Haldir standing in the doorway. Her eyes widened "Haldir, you startled me" she said with a small smile as she tied her hair crudely behind her head, she didn't pull it back tight, just a small knot to keep it from getting tangled  
  
She brushed her bangs out of her face; she looked up to Haldir, who had a sad expression on him  
  
"Haldir, what troubles you?" She asked curiously  
  
He looked down "Lord Celeborn will not send soldiers to the aid of Dunlorien"  
  
Her eyes sank to the floor; a dark light filled her eyes and took away the beautiful glow that was her smile  
  
Haldir looked down at her; she was tall for a female-elf, but almost a foot shorter than him.  
  
"But The Lady Galadriel grants me permission to take my men to Dunlorien, and my friends Aragorn and Legolas are willing to help"  
  
She smiled weekly "Thank you" she sat down, and looked out the window "I know what Lord Celeborn refused to aid my people" she looked down  
  
"The man who raised me.Lord Isilmer.refused to join the alliance of men and elf long ago.when Sauron's held the One Ring.Rion told me.he was a friend of mine." she looked down  
  
"If my father were alive.none of this would be happening" She sighed "Isilmer will be kept save in the Castle of Dunrundé.while his people in Dunlorien are slaughtered." She looked sadly at Haldir "Thank you so very much for your aid."  
  
"We will set off tomorrow for Dunlorien" Haldir said quietly, sitting beside her  
  
She nodded; her dark, cloudy eyes looked upon him "I cannot help but feeling.that it is too late"  
  
A/N: I know.I'm getting very Mary-Sue-ish aren't I? *sigh* very short chapter I know =) R&R please, more to come =) 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Ok chapter 5! *wheeee* I'm on a roll! *does a funky dance* a huh a huh! *ahem* anyway, R&R please, so far I have 1 review! 1! 1! 1! 1! =)  
  
Chapter five  
  
The sun was just rising over the hills as Legolas, Aragorn, Haldir and his men stood. Waiting for Énya  
  
"Are you sure a women should accompany us to Dunlorien, Sir?" a soldier asked, turning to face Haldir. He nodded "Yes, I'm sure; she knows what she's doing Amendé"  
  
Amendé nodded "Yes sir"  
  
Énya walked through the trees; she was wearing what she was wearing the say before. Her eyes looked cloudy, unsure, like she was up all night thinking, or just couldn't sleep.  
  
She brought a brown horse behind her, Legolas mounted, followed by Aragorn and Haldir, His men were already mounted.  
  
Énya mounted her horse with ease, she took a deep breath. Haldir looked to the woods ahead. He was about to commence when he heard  
  
"Hya!" she cried, as her horse sped forward, and into the trees, Haldir motioned for his men to follow, "We'll keep up the rear!" Aragorn yelled as Haldir rode into the woods  
  
"Mind if I take along for the ride?" a deep voice behind Legolas asked  
  
"Gimli!" Legolas looked down at the flushing dwarf  
  
"I was beginning to think you really weren't coming along" Aragorn said with a small smile  
  
With Legolas' help, Gimli mounted the horse behind him. Aragorn pointed forward "To Dunlorien!" He cried and the two horses sped off into the trees.  
  
2 Days, 2 days to Dunland forest Haldir thought sadly, he feared that it was too late.  
  
They road through the large deserted land that separated Dunlorien and Lothlorien, and into the woods of Folklin (this IS fan FICTION() the cursed wood. But with the speed of their horses it was only a day and a half jorney  
  
They had just entered the Woods of Dunland on the morning of the second day. To Énya's surprise they're no screaming, fighting, the woods were in perfect shape, but bellows of dark smoke came out of the city  
  
The stopped about a mile from the gates of Dunlorien and dismounted. Haldir turned to his men.  
  
"I think the battles over" one man said softly  
  
"Were too late" said another  
  
Haldir turned to Énya who was gazing up at the Castle of Dunrundé, only the peak of the tallest tower was visible, her sorrowful eyes blinked and looked towards Haldir "Check for survivors." she said softly  
  
Haldir called to his men "Legolas" he stopped "Gimli?" he said with surprise as he looked at the stout dwarf dismounting Legolas' horse  
  
He nodded, but didn't speak  
  
"Okay, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Énya and myself are going inside the city, Men" he turned to a huddle of his men, men that trusted him "I want you to create a perimeter, check to see if they are any Uruk-Hai in these woods, protect Dunlorien, I will call you with the horn of Lorien if your aid is needed" The elven men grunted in approval and ran off towards the city, "Except you Amendé, stay here"  
  
He nodded and stood next to Aragorn  
  
Énya spoke "I know my way around these woods" she said softly "Follow me"  
  
They followed Énya into the city  
  
"Gimli, Legolas and Amendé, look over in the northern side of town" Haldir pointed "Meet us at the Castle doors" they nodded and ran off  
  
Énya brought out her bow, she looked down the street. "Nothing, no Uruk- hai" she said  
  
Aragorn nodded and ran across the street, sword out. Haldir held his sword in his hands, standing behind Énya, "Nothing" she said quietly. Haldir motioned for Aragorn to move. He nodded and ran to a small house, kicking open the door, he stepped in  
  
Énya walked to one house, Haldir another. A minute later they all walked out to the street "All dead" Aragorn said softly. Haldir nodded, Énya as well  
  
Both parties patrolled the small city. There were only Uruk-Hai and human bodies, all death, scattered mercilessly everywhere, burned, stabbed, decapitated, you name it.  
  
Haldir turned to Énya, her expression looked sad and distant, but her eyes..Looked blank, her eyes didn't give away any expression.  
  
Both parties met at the castle doors, shaking their head and looking very sad, almost ready to vomit.  
  
The party that was now one again walked inside. It was silent, two dead bodies, which looked somewhat like guards lay on the floor with hack marks and arrows.  
  
The smell of decay and rotten flesh filled the noses of the party. More bodies of Elven maids, Uruk-Hai and elven soldiers were found as they escalated to the top of the castle, the Room of Casaubon, where all important meetings took place, that's were Énya said he would most likely be, Énya looked away from the bodies that were laying charred and hacked at along the staircase.  
  
Gimli looked down "Moria." he said softly, Aragorn and Legolas knew he was referring to the massacre that was held there, he was right though, Gimli was. The scattered bodies looked much like the Mines of Moria after the Goblins and Orcs had attacked  
  
The party stopped at two large double doors, with golden trim, that had blood smeared on it. Énya took a deep breath and with some help from Haldir, they began to push open the doors  
  
"Back!" a vice shouted  
  
And arrow squared the door, just next to Haldir's head, his eyes widened, than fell. He let out a heavy sigh  
  
"Lady Énya!" the man cried and ran over to her.  
  
Énya smiled weekly "Dermis" she smiled as they elven soldier bowed  
  
"We thought the Uruk-Hai had killed you too"  
  
He looked at the party "What is this? A man and a dwarf!" he gasped  
  
"They have come to aid Dunlorien"  
  
Dermis thought, than nodded "I fear it is to late My Lady, the Uruk-Hai have come.and gone, only myself, two other soldiers and King Isilmer survived.no civilians" he looked down sadly  
  
Dermis lead Énya and party over to where the King and two other soldiers sat. One soldier held a rag to his eye, it was covered in blood, the other soldier held his arm, and Dermis, he had cuts and bruised. But the King, King Isilmer, had barely a scratch  
  
"Énya!" the king rejoiced. Smiled and drawing her into a hug "You're alive!"  
  
"Come Énya and friends, sit, sit" he said with a smile, and they did  
  
"What happened?" Aragorn asked with a frown  
  
"The Uruk-Hai attacked.I do not understand why.we were so peaceful"  
  
Énya looked enraged "This wouldn't have happened." she said softly  
  
"There was no stopping them!" Dermis argued "Lord Sarumon is bent on taking over Middle Earth.he started with us.a small city in the middle of a vast woods.his will will only grow stronger and he will attack larger cities." Dermis looked off. His dark face as filled with sadness.  
  
"Isilmer.you could have stopped this.if you had just agreed to join the alignment.Lothlorien would have come to your aid"  
  
King Isilmer's eyes widened and filled with rage, he snarled "Énya that was long ago"  
  
"You kept this city so isolated after my father died, no on entered or left the woods of Dunland! And looked where it has gotten you! You're people are dead, so few remain of what was once a great city"  
  
King Isilmer stood up "again Énya, I say that was long ago, Lothlorien will not help us now!"  
  
Énya breathed "What will you do now that your people have perished? Where will you look? Who will you turn to? Dunlorien has aligned themselves with no one; you are alone Lord Isilmer, alone and with no one to turn to. I hope the guilt consumes Lord Isilmer" her eyes grew darker  
  
"Énya!" he roared, but he had nothing to say, no argument, Énya had won  
  
"Come, take what his left of your Kingdom, and come to Lothlorien, there is nothing left for you're here" Haldir bowed his head slightly and smiled with reassurance  
  
"No, I will take my people to the Grey Havens, we will find salvage and rest there" He nodded sat back down  
  
"There is nothing left for YOU here Énya Darkwood" he said quietly "take your dwarf and human and return to Lothlorien" he waved them away with his left hand  
  
Énya looked down her eyes grey dark, almost black, her eyes changed with her emotions, a trait that only the elves of Dunlorien had, thought only herself, King Isilmer, Dermis and two soldiers remained of what was once the Elves of Dunlorien  
  
Énya nodded "May you find rest in the Grey Havens" she said solemnly with a hint of anger and sarcasm and turned to walk out  
  
Haldir called to his men. They had reported that they had not seen and Uruk- Hair.  
  
No discussion was started when they all mounted their horses. Énya's expressions hadn't changed; her eyes remained a pale green, filled with sadness and emptiness. Haldir looked over with concern. He shook it off and continued to ride towards Lorien  
  
A/N: BAAAAAHHHHHHHH! r&r please 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: I have one review!!!!! *dances around* lalala, I saw TTT twice! And I cried Twice! *teary eyes* ITS NOT FAIR! Can Eomer die? Noooo, Aragorn...noo! it had to be my sweet sexy little Haldir *cries and runs away* if Legolas dies I wont be very happy! And sorry for spoiling it for ppl who haven't seen it yet. I warn you! Its SO SAD!!!!!!!!!! *sniff*  
  
Chapter Six  
  
8 days and 8 nights passed quickly. Haldir had gone to visit Énya who hasn't left her room, and each day her eyes are darker and darker. She was becoming paler and paler, her expression dull and blank. She would sometimes stare blankly out the window, gazing mournfully at the starry sky.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had left returned 3 nights passed after another search for Merry and Pippin. No Luck.  
  
Just a little ways beyond Galadriel's mirror sat the 4 friends, deep in discussion. Still worried about their Halfling Kin, but determined to keep their spirits bright  
  
Lately Haldir had not smiled as much as he was before. His expression was filled with worry; bags under his eyes began to form. His eyes looked heavy, as if he had seen too much. Too many late nights, too much toil.  
  
"What troubles you my friend?" Legolas asked kindly  
  
"Énya.she stays in her room all of the day" he answered sadly  
  
Aragorn smile with reassurance "We'll.I say we take Énya to the river of Stridén" (Fiction remember? =))  
  
"Yes, what a wonderful river it is.take her mind of her troubles and worries" Legolas nodded in agreement  
  
"And we can pack lunch!" Gimli beamed  
  
They laughed. Gimli shrugged "There's no harm in being prepared, tis a four hour ride on horseback" he looked annoyed, than smile happily "I believe Lady Énya would love it"  
  
Haldir nodded "Thank you dear friends, you always know how to make an old elf smile" he said in gratitude  
  
"Oh come on now" Aragorn said with as smile, than added "You're not old"  
  
Haldir smiled, Aragorn smiled back, Legolas laughed and shook his head.  
  
* * *  
  
After convincing Énya to join them to the river of Stridén, the headed off towards the Northern woods of Lorien.  
  
After stopping shortly to stretch their legs, the mounted and finished they're long journey.  
  
They road under a large tree with the limbs and leaves hanging over, hiding the entrance from unknowing travelers.  
  
Haldir heard Énya gasp. Her eyes lit up and glittered. It was magnificent; tree's as tall as Sauron's Tower itself stood beaming all around them, their limbs hung down almost to the ground to give shelter and shade.  
  
The tree's covered the entire grove, except for on small spot at the very top where the sun shown through, lighting up the whole river with grace.  
  
In the center was a pool, with Lilly pads and water so clear you could see the bottom, and grass so green it hurt the eyes at sight. The Pool was attached to a small river that was attached to a waterfall at least 70 feet in height. The clear water shimmered as it poured down into the river and made its way into the pool.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas dismounted and found a nice spot to sit. Gimli followed, grabbing a sac and opening it to make lunch  
  
Haldir dismounted and made his way over to a still mounted Énya who started eyes wide at the water fall.  
  
He smiled and reached out his hand to aid her  
  
Usually she would have refused; a man would never offer another man aid to dismount their horse. But Énya didn't, she smiled and expected, gripping Haldir's sturdy hand as she hopped down  
  
Haldir and Énya sat next to Aragorn and Legolas. They smiled "beautiful isn't it?" a voice asked  
  
Énya turned to see Legolas; Haldir had told her his name. He had beautiful eyes. She smiled  
  
"Yes, very" she agreed with a nod  
  
"So Aragorn, when will you and Legolas be leaving Lorien?" Haldir asked solemnly.  
  
Énya looked at Haldir curiously, where were they going?  
  
"I am unsure; we are still searching for Pippin and Merry"  
  
"Who are Pippin and Merry?" Énya questioned  
  
"Our Halfling kin, good friends of ours, they were captured by Uruk-Hair, King Celeborn sent out a rider to go to Rivendell and search for any Uruk- Hair, but he has not returned yet"  
  
Énya frowned "That's to bad" she smiled reassuringly "May you find them" she looked up into the tall trees "I have never been out of the woods of Dunlorien or Lothlorien"  
  
"Its not that exciting" Aragorn said sadly "To much death, these woods are save" he smiled  
  
"I wish to come"  
  
They all turned to see Énya  
  
She looked steadily and took a breath "When you leave Lothlorien, I wish to come with you.I wish to have adventures, to see the world"  
  
"You are just a child!" Aragorn stated  
  
"You see my as a child Aragorn? Am I not older than you?" she fought back  
  
Aragorn paused "I simply meant"  
  
She cut him off "Aragorn!" she gasped "And I thought more of you! You simply cast me as a sharé (child) because I am female!"  
  
He paused, than smiled "Énya, many apologies, you are a very strong willed elven female"  
  
She smile half heartedly and calmed back down, she turned to see Haldir smiling at her  
  
"Mani! (What!)" she demanded in elvish, when she was angry or sad, she tended to confuse her languages  
  
She glared at him "you mock me Haldir!"  
  
He shook his head "No, no Énya, I merely smiled because you are the most stubborn female I have ever known"  
  
Legolas and Aragorn laughed briefly  
  
"That's because most elven females are quiet and bossed around, obeying the beck and call of every Elven male!"  
  
Haldir nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything. His eyes were bright blue, his smile made Énya want to, hug him, or something; he could get away with anything with that smile. She found herself staring at him. She blushed and looked quickly forward  
  
"You do not think I am strong enough to come with you on your travels?" she asked to no one unparticular  
  
Aragorn shook his head "no, but you would need some training, if you wish to come" she smiled at his reply and he smiled back  
  
"You're letting her come" Legolas turned angrily to Aragorn  
  
"Why not, she wants to, we could use more hands in the search for out kin"  
  
Legolas' eyes grew cold "She isn't ready Aragorn" he said softly  
  
"I am not deaf Legolas!" she snarled  
  
He blushed and turned to her "I am aware of that Énya" he said blankly  
  
"You think I need training!" she held out her hands and stood up "train me Aragorn, Legolas, Haldir!" she looked around  
  
Gimli laughed  
  
Aragorn stood up "You have a sword"  
  
She nodded and followed him to an open patch of grass. She brought out her sword, following Aragorn, she stood  
  
Aragorn stood with his arms out "Now, lady Énya, come at me"  
  
She smiled and stepped forward in a swift movement, bringing her sword down, he blocked. Up, down, left, bottom left, she brought her hand back and trusted forward. Aragorn leaped back, just missing the tip of the blade. He smiled and came forward, she blocked twice and placed her sword at his neck, he caught it and she was stuck. He flew the sword out of her hands. They tried three more times and each time, whenever she tried that move. She lost  
  
"I see that is your weakness" he smiled "But you are a very strong swordsman" he bowed his head, she smiled "as are you Aragorn"  
  
Haldir looked down sadly, he much wanted Énya to stay with him in Lothlorien, at least for a little while, maybe he should go with them.travel through Middle Earth, and he felt so happy when Énya was with him. She was so alive and vibrant, like a little girl, thought her wit told you otherwise. She smiled at Haldir for the first time since the returned from Dunlorien. He smiled back  
  
"Come Haldir" Aragorn said as he motioned at him "Teach Énya with your bow"  
  
"I know how to use a bow!" she protested, Aragorn smiled "But now, you will learn the skills of a Marchwarden"  
  
She sheathed her sword and brought out her bow, not as curved at Legolas' but longer.  
  
He brought out his bow and placed an arrow in it "see that patch of ground?" he pointed, she nodded "Hit that" he demanded, but nicely  
  
He released, and it hit the grass, with great speed, and hit just a few centimeters off the center  
  
She concentrated, squinted "You take to long, in battle, you must be quick" Haldir commented  
  
She rolled her eyes "yes Haldir"  
  
She released, hit the target dead on, she smile and turned to Haldir, "see what can happen if you take your time?" she asked somewhat childishly  
  
"Ile naa curucuar" (you are a skillful bowman) Haldir smiled. She smiled back  
  
"But in the heat of battle, when you are face to face with the enemy, you must be quicker; your life may depend on it"  
  
She smile "you sound like my father"  
  
He blushed. She smiled and sat back down. Haldir picked some purple Pylal fruit and handed it around.  
  
After training a few more times, the party grew tired and decided to head back to Lothlorien. They mounted and set off. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: I'm still mad about Peter. J killing my sweet little Haldir.*snarls* anyway.um, I don't tend to make Haldir come back to life. But I do have an idea once I'm done this story; I may "attempt" a sequel, which takes place after TTT.r&r please (  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Énya lay in her bed, the silk sheets pressed against her soft body, she rolled over. Couldn't sleep, she didn't know if it was excitement, or sadness, she didn't know what this feeling.she was feeling.was. She stood up groggily and pulled a baggy blue whool shit over her head. Her hair was down and in her face; she brushed it behind her ears and pulled on her cowhide boots.  
  
She looked into the mirror on her wall. Her eyes were a blue-ish color, a dark grey blue. What was this suppose to tell her? She didn't know this color, this feeling. She sighed and walked out her door  
  
She made her way down the long twisted staircase to the grasses of Lothlorien; she wrapped her arms around herself, keeping her warm from the cold eastern winds.  
  
"Énya." a voice said, she turned around, no one, she paused, than kept on walked  
  
"Énya Darkwood" she spun around again "Mani?" she demanded  
  
"Tolo Énya." the voice, was inside her head, she followed it, the wind, the leaves, they were leading her somewhere. She stopped  
  
Galadriel stood dressed in white before her. She held a long vase and was pouring water into a bowl on a large stand.  
  
Énya stepped cautiously forward, Galadriel remained silent  
  
"Suilad nîn sharé"  
  
Énya again stepped cautiously forward.  
  
Galadriel stepped back from the mirror and held her left arm forward  
  
"Mani anirne?" (What do you want?) She asked softly  
  
"Mani anírion ú-'arnech" (what I want you do not have) she answered  
  
"Will you look into the mirror?" Her elvish stopped  
  
"If you tell me what it is I will see"  
  
"For, I do not even know, for the wised cannot tell" she said solemnly  
  
Énya nodded and took a step forward, she leaned over. The water shimmered, than two eyes appeared, beautiful blue eyes.light and carefree, she stared in awe, she knew these eyes.the water shifted, she saw two hobbits, running, running from what looked like Uruk-hair, Merry and Pippin!, they had gotten free. She leaned closer, it went blank, and the water shimmered and became pure again  
  
"Lle naa vanima" (you did well) Galadriel said softly  
  
"Mani im naa?" (What did I do?)  
  
She smiled, a distant smile, as if she knew something Énya did not  
  
"Mani? Mani im naa?" she repeated  
  
She pointed to the mirror "Ennas" (that place)  
  
Énya nodded "le anirne e na ennas?" (You want me to go to that place?)  
  
Galadriel stood motionless, her hand returned to her side "Quel esta" (rest well) she said and started walking up the stairs.  
  
Énya sank to the ground "Im ú henio." (I do not understand) she said as she placed her head in hands and thought, she did not weep, she was deep in thought.  
  
A/N: I know I know, short.=P r&r please =D 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: holy poo man! Im on a friken roll! *laughs evilly* this is great chapter eight already! Wahoo! Im as excited as you guys are.my three avid readers! Prophecy, Ani and Sindamellonwen! I love you guys! I always love my first reviewers, but in this case they're my only reviewers! There for I double love them =) r&r please =)  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Haldir had not slept so well in many ages, he slept like a child. He dreamt of Énya, she was standing in front of him, holding Moiynia her sword, she was so beautiful. He felt so many different feeling in her presence, he wanted to tell her, let her know he felt this way, but he couldn't, he felt so unsure, that feeling woke him up  
  
He groaned and stared out the window, the sun was just rising and beginning to shine through the trees. He dressed and headed down to get something to eat.  
  
He stopped in a small hall, left to the grasses, right to Énya's chambers; he nodded and made his way to Énya's chambers.  
  
His knocked but got no answer. He opened the door slowly, it was empty, the bed was made, but that didn't help, Elven maids made all the beds every morning.  
  
Haldir shook it off and went down to the grasses.  
  
He walked along a walkway, thinking, he gazed up to the trees, the leaves sailed down around him, landing softly on the green grass.  
  
"Suilad" (hello) a voice said behind him, he spun around to see a smiling Énya  
  
"Suilad na le na" (hello to you to) he said with a smile, her eyes were a bright green with a hint of blue, she looked excited  
  
"You look exceptionally happy today Lady Énya" he commented  
  
She smiled again as they began to walk "the Rider has returned today, we will be leaving today" she looked at Haldir "Will you not join us" she asked quietly  
  
"I have duties to fulfill here Énya.I cannot leave" he said softly and looked down  
  
"I will stay" she said meekly  
  
He looked at her, and shook his head "No, you will go, you want to, do not let me keep you here"  
  
She looked hesitant, than added softly "I wish to be with you" her eyes turned a bright blue  
  
He felt his heart jump and face flush, he swallowed tried to act brave "You cannot stay here just to be with be Lady Énya.you must.do what your heart tells you too, you mu" he saw her eyes darken.  
  
He was cut off by her lips meeting his; immediate sparks, Haldir wanted so much for her to stay. He placed his hand softly on the back of her head, touching the soft silk of her hair, his tongue searching the inner warmth of her mouth. She broke off and he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I.um" she paused and took a deep breath "have to go pack my belongings.will you be at the gates? When we leave?"  
  
He smiled weekly "Of course" he kissed her cheek softly, she smiled half heartedly and walked passed him and towards the stair case, wrapping her arms around herself and looking away.  
  
He walked blankly the other direction, She was leaving, and never coming back.he looked sadly up towards the sky.he wanted very badly for her to stay, he sighed and continued walking.  
  
* * *  
  
Énya sighed and stuffed some odd belongings into a bag, she dressed into her usual cloths and strapped Moiynia to her belt and her bow to her back. She sat on her bed, she wanted to stay, she had never felt they was she did when she was with Haldir before; she loved everything about him, his personality, his laugh, his smile, his eyes.that's it! Those were the eyes she saw in Galadriel's mirror! She knew it.but she wanted to go with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, she wanted to travel.  
  
She flopped face first onto her soft bed and groaned, "by the gods.why?" she demanded to herself, she didn't understand.she sighed and rolled over, tears grazed her eyelids, and she blinked them away and curled herself into a tight ball, hiding her face in her knees and arms  
  
* * *  
  
Haldir walked up the long twisted staircase towards his chambers  
  
"Le ned meleth Haldir" (you are in love, Haldir) a voice behind him said softly  
  
He turned to see Galadriel. "Lle clesiel meleth?" (Are you ready for love?)  
  
Haldir looked down "Im.mathon." (I.I feel)  
  
Galadriel smiled calmly "Edra lîn gur, a le hiro meleth" (open your heart, and you will find love)  
  
He looked up; she turned and began to walk away  
  
"Dartho!" (wait!)  
  
She turned slowly and placed her finger to her lips "Shhh, Lasto na lîn gur" (Shhh, listen to your heart)  
  
She smiled solemnly and continued walking, he knew what she meant. To a degree, he took a deep breath and kept on walking  
  
A/N: ooga booga! *waves like a frantic lunatic* watcha! I think most of my elvish is correct.please don't hurt me if its wrong.just tell me and I'll change it.8dances around* thank you! R&R please! 


End file.
